


Retrograde

by Pufferfish_and_ForestFire



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternative Universe Kinda, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Morty Smith, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Like Rick doesn't escape in the first ten minutes he is inside the prison., M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prostitution, Rick is in prison, Sad and Sweet, Sweet, Top Rick Sanchez, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufferfish_and_ForestFire/pseuds/Pufferfish_and_ForestFire
Summary: (Set after the Season 2 finale, The Wedding Squanchers)After Rick gets arrested by the Galactic Federation, the Smith family gets transported back to Earth. The only that seemed happy was Jerry, but even that disappeared. The Federation eventually took over, despite the protests and the riots. Everything went to pot,  and Smith family eventually had to go to drastic measures to scrape by. Beth has lost her job, drowning in alcohol. Jerry had left, believing himself to be a parasite to the family. Summer has been talking to 'shadow' people, making dark deals and doing odd jobs and Morty has landed into the dark sleazy world of prostitution.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Retrograde
> 
> BrE /ˈretrəɡreɪd/ ; NAmE /ˈretrəɡreɪd/
> 
> 1\. directed or moving backwards.
> 
> 2\. reverting to an earlier or inferior condition.
> 
> 3\. a degenerate person.
> 
> 4\. (of the apparent motion of a celestial being) in a reverse direction from normal (east to west) , resulting from the relative orbital progress of the Earth and the planet.

My life has been messed up for a long time. Well, it was kinda messed up before my grandfather arrived, I was neglected in a mental kind of sense but it really started when Rick arrived. He brought me on the most breath-taking adventures, showed me the most beautiful planets and I'd seen more at the age of fourteen than most adults would see in their whole lifetimes. Rick also showed me more than a grandfather should ever show their grandson but we didn't care. It was like a drug, sinful, toxic and so very addictive. 

 

Then it all ended. The adventures and the shared nights. They were all gone. The Galactic Federation caught up with their terrorists at Birdperson's wedding, much with the help of Tammy Gueterman, Birdperson's wife. Or she was meant to be his wife. This had caused a shootout and a hasty escape, much to the despair of Rick. We survived with a few bruises but we didn't know what happened to the rest. Birdperson and Squanchy. They were gone as well. Rick had, without much input from us, decided that we had to make a move to a 'new' Earth so the Federation couldn't catch us. I really tried to persuade myself that it was an adventure but it didn't work. It didn't work out. Rick left, stating that he was going to get ice-cream ~~(ice-cream, my ass)~~  and he never came back. It broke Mom's heart and it broke mine. He left all of us. He had left me, alone. We were picked up by the Federation, like sitting packages and promptly taken back to Earth.

 

Earth wasn't dealing well with the Galactic Federation. Famine swept the nation and food became scarce for a lot of people, including us, but we struggled along. The famine ended after a few months, leaving people weak and too tried to work. We thought and wished it was the end, but then the plague came. It had no evident start point but people could guess where it came from. It was obvious. People started dropping like flies, already weak from the famine and having no energy to fight against the disease. I stopped going to school to avoid the spread of the plague. We really thought it couldn't get any worse, but we were very, very wrong.

 

Aliens started immigrating to Earth. Aliens fat cats, flicking about fed credits like they owned the place, and after a few months, they did. They employed aliens only, or that's what it felt like. Factories started popping up, causing people to be evacuated from their homes, for safety they said. For the workers, they meant. A few weeks since the aliens came, we got shoved out our own house, into a tiny three bedroom apartment on the outskirts of town. The heating hardly worked and questionable water. You could hear everything through the paper thin walls, including the quiet bickering of Mom and Dad when they thought were were asleep, and the small cries of Summer as she tried to sleep, as she tried to stay quiet. It hurt. I learned how to cry more quietly, as the silent tears trailed down my face in our paper apartment.

 

Our Governments were struggling to keep the economy a float and the country together, accepting assistance from the Federation to keep everything turning into anarchy. ~~As if it wasn't already there yet.~~ The Federation offered a simple but effective plan to stabilize the planet's economy and increase food production again: give them total control of the economy and federal assignment of jobs. The countries had no choice but to accept; even the stubborn United States Congress agreed to control of their economy.  

 

First, Mom got kicked from her job at the veterinary hospital, said they couldn't keep her on. They didn't have the funding to operate anymore. Dad just couldn't find a job at all. He really tried, he applied to so many places. They just snickered at him and while he walks away, they commented to each other about something along the lines of big sweaty penises and licking furry testicles. Summer had a few odd jobs, she worked as a waitress, in some shop, wherever would hire her. She also had dark dealings with, as I described them, the 'Shadow' people. I knew what she did to get what she wanted. An extra year off her life or a pint of blood. She didn't need to do it but she did. Well, I tried to get an honest job. I went into the factories that didn't mind child labor laws (it was scary at first how fast those ones actually popped up. They became legal very quickly. But then no one cared where their children went.) They looked at my lithe and rather weak frame. They chuckled and said in broken English "Not big enough. Not strong enough for the job we need,  **human**."

 

My recent job actually started four days after my fifteenth birthday. I was coming back from an unsuccessful day of trying to pickpocket people. No one carried money on them anymore, it was just in case of pickpockets. Like me. My scuffed sneakers slapped against the pavement as my threadbare hoodie wrapped around my extremely thin torso. I heard a sharp whistle and turned my head, to see a lizard/humanoid like creature, tongue flicking slightly as it shouted "Hey! How much to suck my dick?"

 

I shook slightly and thought this through _'This was a way to get money quickly. Even if I am throwing away all dignity that I have.'_  

 

I swallowed my pride and dignity down, shouting back "It's fifty creds!" The thing looked slightly shocked that I had actually accepted the deal, but nods. I come over, my arms slightly crossed around my body, almost protectively. I felt blooming sense of guilt as I sucked this alien's dick, listening to the strange noises it made in pleasure. As soon as it finished, fifty creds were thrown in my general direction as I scrambled to get them, the lingering taste of bitter semen in my mouth. I went home and tried to wash my mouth of the taste that night. It didn't work.    

 

Suddenly, some people starting disappearing as well. Conspiracy Theorists (or 'rebellious people' as the Federation called them). Any wronged or misheard person that spoke out. Any person who had voiced out that it was the Federation's fault that the plague came. That the famine came. They were gone. There was no gunshots, no public death. They just simply disappeared from the face of the Earth. Quite literally. Riots started sparking up in the streets and in response, Gromflamites came out and bullets flew. It was a one sided battle most of the time. The Federation was equipped for this and they had no reason to not shoot the innocent people. Well, my family tried to stay out of it, Summer continued her jobs, and Mom continued sinking into the depths of wine hell and Dad continued being Dad, desperately trying to get a job anywhere. I became a street corner hooker at fifteen years old, allowing everything to take me for money. Men, woman and some things that were...a little obscure with gender. Anything for money. It all escalated quickly, blowjobs became late nights spent in a dirty bed with unfamiliar people. Drugs soon become an escape, smoking strange extraterrestrial cannabis or using collaxion crystals to drown out the guilt and shame, before it became an uncaring apathy for self wellbeing and decency. God, I felt fucking helpless.   

 

Mom and Dad's marriage started to break down.  Dad was saying half assed, pathetic insults as per usual and Mom, she made her subtle digs and insults, almost making fun of Dad for not noticing. And that was the last argument they had. The last they had interacted was Dad saying, his tone solemn as he speaks quietly to Mum in the living room "I'm no longer useful and I can't find a job." A parasite really. Or maybe I'm just being too harsh and cynical. He said to her, trying to be quiet "Beth, Beth, Beth, please. I can't-just...I can't do this anymore." That was the last time Dad set his foot in the house. I saw the shadow under the door, hesitating to come in. To say goodbye to me but then he turns, walking away. Dad presses a chaste kiss to Mum's forehead, a small bag slung over his shoulder. We don't have much left anyways and we all hear the echoing click of the door as it shuts behind him. I gulp and tear up, as much as I get annoyed by Dad, I still love him. That was the last we heard from him. Well, for at least at a while. 


	2. The Decline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! The second chapter of Retrograde is out now! I enjoyed writing this chapter despite the rather explicit content that is in it. Appreciated. And thanks again! Stay tuned for more writing. Also, this chapter is rather short and I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to be so short but still, please enjoy.

I started hanging out near ghettos, street corners and anywhere I could get work. I started wearing garters, lingerie under my clothes because apparently aliens liked that kinda thing. It spurned them. The sick fucks. I hated them but it gave me money. It didn't make mom any happier and it sure as hell didn't make Summer happy but it kept us alive. They always acted like they never knew and I tried to continue on with some type of a normal life. I tried, but it was hard when nothing else in this fucked up world was normal.  

 

I started hanging near a brothel, a popular place and I had hoped that maybe I would attract anyone. Someone who would be willing to take pity on  a poor human. I met a few characters on the streets, crackheads looking for collaxion crystal, friendly assassins, nice drug dealers and of course, other prostitutes. They all dragged gazes over me, judging me but then making the ever helpful remark, "You won't get any customers standing in the corner, dumbass." I soon caught the attention of an alien called Layala, who took me under her wing and gave me the tough motherly love that I usually lacked at home.

When I first arrived, she noticed me huddling in the corner, and came over, her voice harsh and strict, but full of a concealed sympathy. I could distinguish it well enough, Rick taught me how to do that. She said sternly, "There's no room for body shame or body shyness here, little boy." She inquired if I was a virgin and she helpfully added, that if I was, I should overcharge for the first time or get some experience in penetration intercourse before I do that stuff. It was idiotic to try and seduce someone if you've never had any experience in the whole 'whoring out your body' department. Layala, when I wasn't worked, often tried to find me in the brothel, talking about mundane things that happened in the outside world, like such, "Did you hear what Correr did to the leader of The Gold Serpent Company? She killed him. The company is tearing their hair out trying to find her, but they won't. I would know, she's my cousin." I also nodded along and I tried to listen to Layala, but my mind drifted easily nowadays. 

 

Layala also taught me the valuable lessons on haggling and self-defense. She handed me a knife and told me sternly "Always goes for the neck or testicles. Neck so they can bleed out and testicles so they can't fuck you again." I took up Layala's offer of working in the brothel with her, as it beat the risk of getting raped or stabbed in the street. I mean, it could still happen here but the chances decreased. In the brothel, at least if it did happen, I would get medical help and the offender would get dealt with. The Madam didn't like her workers getting damaged.

 

They didn't get a lot of human males working in brothels. Human females were always in excess, but males tended to drift towards factories, drugs or gangs. The Madam had told me, "It is unusual of a male of your age to become a worker of this field, you are all usually a decade older or sex slaves." She started at me down her nose, bejeweled glasses hiding fiery eyes. She sniffed the air and raised an eyebow in intrigue, "You are not a virgin? How disappointing but I shall choose your first client." She then glances at Layala, "Lead him to his room." Layala nods and grabs my hand, leading me to a set of stairs. My room was on the third floor, it had a window, a dresser and a queen sized bed. I sat on the bed as Layala chattered on about how we were extremely lucky to have windows, as the wind was nice to feel on bare skin after having a client. I nodded absentmindedly, getting lost in the view, it wasn't bad, a strip of golden sunlight above a decaying skyline of our city. 

The madam called me to her office a few hours after I settled in. My first client was scheduled in three days. 

* * *

A towering alien, mostly humanoid. Chitin plates on his chest, shoulders and back. Mandibles and eyes that fully black. Madam and the alien called Soshe, spoke to each other in a tongue I didn't understand and I'll tell you, I do know my fair share of alien languages. He turned to me, clicking his mandibles in a friendly manner. I tried to smile but a horrific feeling of guilt and betrayal was in my stomach. It felt horrible. I was betraying Rick. 

* * *

Soshe couldn't speak English, but he could communicate through hand movements and body language. He could tell I was nervous about this endeavor as we settled on the creaky bed, he ran a clawed hand through my hair, petting my head in a comforting manner. He also ran his spare hand down my back, trying to relax tense muscles. I gave him a weak smile but it didn't make anything feel better.  He dragged me onto his lap, mandibles nipping at my skin as I help him strip from his thin layer of clothing. I peeked up at the towering alien. Soshe embraced me with his thick arms, and if I closed my eyes, I could imagine it was Rick. Maybe.

I was taken from behind by Soshe, him leaning over me while he practically tried to drill me into the mattress. His clawed hand dug into my scalp and hair while his other hand pierced my hip with a bruising grip. My legs and arms burned from being upright like this for so long. Rick usually didn't do this way. After he left, money on the dresser, I lay on the bed and tried to swallow my guilt. It hurt to move. They were all usually relentless. 

I got paid rather well as most aliens don't care what gender and age the human they have intercourse was. Many of them paid top-dollar to have it with the human so they could brag to their friends. Some were curious as to what the dirt-poor natives were like. Some are bored or want to have a good time before they drag themselves back to their normal lives. More than a few times, some of them were looking for fleeting pieces of intimacy that just left them feeling more hollow afterwards. Maybe I knew those ones the best, because maybe I was one of them. 

I also started paying attention to what species came through the door, what ones wanted my services. The last thing I wanted was to screw something that ejaculated hydrochloric acid or had poisonous saliva. I made that mistake once by assuming I was biologically compatible with something because it resembled something human.

Once.

But especially of late, I started getting customers that opened up that hole in my heart. I got customers with spiky blue hair, a unibrow and carried a portal gun. Their familiar faces sickened me whenever they arrived. They weren't my Rick. They never were. Then they mocked me.            

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at posted fanfiction and I hope it is good! So, please, I would appreciate if you could give me some constructive criticism so I could I improve my writing skills. Thank you and please stay tuned for more writing in the future!


End file.
